Enchanted Counter Parts
by SailorJewel20
Summary: What if Serena wasnt with Darien and she moves away?Chapter Three UP!
1. Default Chapter

Enchanted Counter Parts Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. Although I really wished I did. In this story Darien really doesn't exist. If I mention him ok but I really don't agree with Darien and Serena. Oh by the way I use English names because I don't really know the Japanese names and I can't spell them. on to the story. PG13 because in later chapters there will be some language...  
  
  
  
One evening Serena's Mom and Dad sat down to talk to her and Sammy. "Serena, Sammy, Your father has taken a job in London." Serena's Mom, Ilene, said. "Wow, London! How long dad?" Serena asked. "Well it will be about two years. But your mother is staying here and I will come and visit on holidays." Serena's dad said. "We want you guys to choose for those two years who you want to live with." Her dad added "Are you guys splitting up??" Serena asked suddenly alarmed. "No sweetie of course not." Her mother said. "I want to stay here." Sammy said suddenly startling his mother. "I really still want to think about this a little longer" Serena said as she started to head out of the house. "Alright sweetie. Be home before dark." Her mother said as Serena went out the door. On her way to the arcade Serena thought about what her parents had said. She really didn't want to leave her friends but she had always wanted to go to London. "Well what about the scouts?" her mind was saying over and over again. Serena had not thought about the scouts. As Serena stepped into the arcade Andrew looked up to see a puzzled look on Serena's face. "What's up Serena?" Andrew asked, startling Serena who was thinking hard. "Well Andrew, My dad is moving to London for about two years and I want to go with him but I don't want to leave Japan." Serena said leaving the part about the scouts out of it. "It's not my decision Sere, but whatever you choose I am sure you'll be happy. I mean if you don't' like London you can always come back to Japan." Andrew said as Serena's face lit up. "That's it Andrew! Thanks but I got to leave now, I have to tell my parents my decision." Before she ran out of the arcade she gave Andrew and hug and ran off. "If she leaves I'll miss her but at least she looked happy." Andrew thought as he started to wipe of the counter. Serena ran home where she found her mom and dad talking in the living room. "Hi mom, hi dad. I made my decision." Serena said in a rush "I want to go to London but if I don't like it there I want to come back to Japan" "Ok Sweetie, Your father is leaving in about a month so just pack little things and if you need help just ask" Ilene said a little hurt that her only daughter was leaving. "At least I still have Sammy" Ilene thought to herself "Hey guys I have some news." Serena trailed off the next day at the scout meeting. "My dad is moving to London and I am going with him." Serena said in a big rush of words.  
  
"Meatball head! Thinking your going to London and leaving the scouts impossible!" Rae fumbled with her words. "Serena, I hope you thought long and hard about this" Amy said softly "But if it's what you want I think you should go." Amy said so only Serena could hear. "Serena, what about the sailor scouts?" Mina asked seriously "Well, I decided that since before Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus was in charge so Mina, your in charge until I get back." Serena answered Mina. "You have to keep in touch or if you don't I will come over to England and beat you up." Lita said jokingly. "Ok guys. GROUP HUG." Serena said as she ran into everybody's arms.  
  
Between the month Serena had to stay in Japan she stayed with her friends most of the time. And the times she wasn't with her friends she was packing for London. Now it was time to catch a plane and head towards England. The going away party was over and Serena was enrolled into a private school and had received her uniforms already. She was nervous but more then anything she wanted to go to London. When Serena arrived on the airplane her dad had booked her first class for his little "princess." Serena's Dad had gone ahead of her to make sure their pent house apartment was cozy and in top shape. "Wow dad this place looks amazing!" Serena said as she put her bag down. "And before you ask the flight was great." Serena laughed a little to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
5 Reviews and I guess you can put, put downs. just 5 reviews to continue 


	2. Chapter Two

Enchanted Counter Parts chapter 2 Sailor moon does not belong to me. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
"Serena, how about you and me go for some dinner?" Serena's dad asked after Serena had gotten some of her stuff unpacked. "Sure dad that sounds like fun. And then after dinner could we go look at some of the sites to see?" Serena asked eagerly "That would be fine with me Serena." Her dad answered glad to have Serena with him. As Serena got ready for dinner she put on a jean skirt which went down to her knees, a plain black shirt and a multi-color sweater. She didn't put her hair in the regular balls but left her hair down and she put little diamond barrettes to keep her hair out of her eyes.  
  
As Serena and her dad got into a taxi they went to a beautiful French restaurant. As they ate they talked about how they would go visit Serena's mom during thanksgiving which was a couple months away. After they were finished eating they walked around the town. After about an hour Serena said they should go back because she had school in the morning. Serena and her dad got a taxi and went back to their apartment. When they got there Serena went into her new bedroom which had light pink walls, and hardwood floors, she also had her own bathroom and a twin size bed. Serena got into her pajamas and went to bed. The next morning Serena woke up to her alarm clock which she had set the night before. "Seven AM." Serena thought. She didn't even have to be to school until nine. Serena got up and took a shower. She decided she would try new styles with her hair. She braided all her hair into many separate little braids and put beads into her hair. That only took about an hour so she got dressed into her school uniform. Her uniform had a grey pleated skirt that went a little past her knees and a green fuzzy sweater with white letters that said ST. Serena's first and last name. Serena went into the kitchen and she saw her dad had left a note on the counter telling her there was cereal in the cupboard and milk in the fridge. It also said that his company was sending her a ride to and from school. Serena looked around and saw she had about an hour to eat and get her school stuff together. After Serena ate breakfast she got her backpack ready, which was a cute sailor moon bag that was large enough for her books. After that she still had a little time so she got online and emailed Amy.  
  
To: Water_Faerie From: Pink*Bunny Hey Amy It's me Serena. I am just about to start at my new school. How are things back home? I am really nervous about this private school but I really like it here. I can't wait to meet everybody at my new school and I hope they like me! Well I have to go but I will email you when school gets out. Serena  
  
Serena turned her computer off as there was a knock at the door. Serena answered it and found a lady in a pink work suit. "Hi my name is Elle and I will be your chaffier to and from school." The lady said as she shook Serena's hand. "Hi, I'm Serena" Serena said back thinking "wow she's really nice" Serena grabbed her backpack as Elle lead her out to her car which was a black limo. Serena's mouth dropped when she saw the car. "Come on we've got to get you to school" Elle said laughing slightly at Serena. Serena went into the office to ask for her schedule. "Excuse me, I'm Serena and I just transferred here from Japan and I don't have a schedule." Serena said. "Hello Serena I'm Ms. Moil the Secretary of the school and here is your schedule. We can have another student show you around." Ms. Moil said. "Emma, would you please show Serena around? It's her first day." Ms. Moil asked a girl that had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair that was clipped back by star barrettes. Emma was wearing the same skirt as Serena but her sweater was baby blue and had the initials EL. "Sure Ms. Moil!" Emma said all too brightly. "Hi Serena I'm Emma." Emma said as she shook Serena's hand. "Thanks for showing me around Emma I appreciate it." Serena said as her and Emma were walking down the hall. Everybody was looking at Serena, especially the guys in the school. They thought of her as a goddess. "Yeah it's no problem" Emma answered who noticed all the looks Serena was getting from everybody. "Ok here is your locker. Right next to mine" Emma said as she pointed to her locker and then Serena's. After Emma had given Serena the tour of the school she took her to her first hour which was the same as Emma's. "Ms. Light I see you have a new student for us." Mrs. Anders said. "Yes I do Mrs. A! Her name is Serena and she's from Japan." Emma said the teacher as she pulled Serena to the middle of the room. "Hello Serena, I'm Mrs. Anders but if you like you can call me Mrs. A." Mrs. Anders said to Serena. "Thank you Emma you may take your seat. Serena you may sit next to." Mrs. Anders said as she looked around the room for an empty seat. "I guess you can sit next to Derek" Mrs. Anders said as she pointed at Derek who was wearing black pants and a dark green sweater with the initials DW. Derek had dark black hair that was almost blue. "Thank you Mrs. A" Serena said as she sat next to Derek. She looked over at him and decided he was pretty cute. After the next couple of classes it was lunch time. Emma had caught up with Serena and asked if she wanted to eat lunch with her and her gang. "Sure Emma. I don't have anybody to eat lunch with anyway." Serena said as she giggled along with Emma. "Hey guys this is Serena" Emma said as she introduced her "gang" to Serena. "Serena this is Derek, whom you met in first hour, Cassandra, Jack, Kat, Kat's twin sister, Kali, and last but not least this is Luke." Emma said as Serena looked around. Cassandra was wearing a dark purple sweater and she had her hair up in a bun with curls falling around the back, Jack had brown hair and was wearing a green sweater, Kat had light blonde hair with blue streaks, she was wearing a white sweater. Kali had blonde hair with green streaks and was wearing an orange sweater, and Luke had on a red sweater and had black hair. "Hello everyone, its nice to meet you" Serena said to everybody. She got a load of "Hellos" from everybody. After her day from school Serena went home and emailed Amy.  
  
To: Water_Faerie From: Pink*bunny Hey Amy, School is going great! I met so many nice people! And there is this really cute guy named Derek. Hes really cute. I cant wait to visit you guys during Thanksgiving! Email me back and tell me what's going on in Japan. I miss you all and say hi to Andrew for me Serena  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter...10 reviews. ^_^ Questions, Comments? Email me at North07@chartermi.net 


	3. Chapter Three

Enchanted Counter Parts chapter 3 I do not own sailor moon. Thanks for ALL the reviews! You like me your really like me!  
  
That night Serena received an email back from Amy.  
  
To: Pink*bunny From: Water_Faerie Hi Serena, We all miss you a lot. I printed out both your emails so the girls could read them. They all send their love to you and your father. I am really glad you have so many friends in your first day at your new school. Well I must get going there is a test next week I need to study for. Study hard Serena! Amy  
  
Serena couldn't help but giggle at the last part about there being a test next week. "Amy you will never change" Serena thought to herself. Just then the phone rang and Serena picked up her fuzzy pink phone. "Hello?" She asked. "Serena what are you doing tonight?" Came Emma's perky voice. "Probably just going to have dinner with my dad." Serena told Emma. "Well the gang is all going to down to hot spot. You want to come?" "I have to ask my Dad Emma so hang on." Serena said as she put the phone down. "Hey Dad. Do you think I could go to the hot spot with a couple of friends?" Serena asked her dad. "Sure honey just be back before midnight." Her dad said as he kissed her forehead. "Thanks dad!" Serena said giving him a hug back. "Ok Em, My dad said I can go" Serena said excitedly. "Great! Dress is causal but you have to look good... but you don't have to worry about that Sere you always look good!" Emma said "Oh my driver will pick you up in thirty minutes. Tata!" Emma said with a click of the phone Serena was deciding on what to wear. She decided to wear a bright neon pink skirt that went a little above her knees, a bright orange tank top with a neon green fish net top over the tank top. Serena decided to but her hair up into four buns instead of two and she didn't have any hair hanging down. Serena heard a knock as she was brushing her teeth and heard her dad answer. As Serena walked out into the living room she saw Emma standing there. "Dad this is my friend Emma" Serena said as she introduced Emma. "Pleased to meet you" Emma said as she shook Serena's Dad's hand. As they were walking out to the car Emma started her friendly chit chat. "Your outfit is killer!" She said as she opened the door and waited for Serena to climb in. "Thanks I like your outfit too!" Serena said as she studied Emma's outfit. Emma was wearing baggy army-print pants and had a black hard rock café shirt from New York. She was wearing a green bucket hat to match the pants and you could see her strawberry blonde hair hanging down. "Hey Serena, Emma over here!" Derek yelled as they entered the hot spot. "Serena you look really. nice" Derek whispered in her ear. " Why thank you Derek" Serena said as she blushed. The next moment she felt herself being pulled to the girls bathroom with Emma leading the way. "What did he say to you??!!" She said very loudly to Serena. "He said I looked really nice" Serena answered back giggling. "Oh my gosh he so totally likes you!" Emma burst out. "Really? Do you think so?" Serena asked earnestly. "Oh yes" Emma replied. Serena dragged Emma out of the bathroom and went to go find the rest of the gang. They found them on the dance floor as the song Faith, (by Shelia Nicholls), came on. Emma and Serena started to just jump and move along to the beat as a slower more mellow song came on. Serena turned to go get a drink and found Derek heading towards her. "Hey, Want to dance?" Derek asked Serena looking into her blue eyes.  
  
{an: should I leave you on a cliff hanger? No that's mean}  
  
"Sure Derek" Serena said as she slid her hands around his neck. Later that night Derek told Serena that he was attracted to her and he hoped he hadn't started to go to fast for her pace. Serena sat with Derek just talking about friendship and such. Finally it was time for Emma to take Serena home. "Bye Derek, See you Monday" Serena said as she said goodbye. Derek stood up and gave her a hug. "Bye Sere." And kissed her on the cheek. As they got into the car Serena was just thinking about the kiss Derek just gave her and Emma was pretty silent. "Sere. I saw you and Derek talking and you two looked so cute together." Emma said starting to make conversation. "Well he said he was attracted to me" Serena said to Emma. "Well I just was thinking. What if you two do get together and then you leave for Japan. What's going to happen?" Emma said saying what Serena was dreading. "I don't know Em, I really don't know." Serena said. The car pulled up in front of Serena's apartment. "Thanks Emma, see you Monday." Serena said as she shut the door and walked up to her apartment thinking about Derek.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay chapter 4 I would like. 16 reviews. And does anybody know Serena's dad's English name?? leave it in your review please! 


	4. Authors note

Authors note about Enchanted Counter Parts  
  
Hey all you readers out there. I hope all your summers are going wonderful. I am going  
  
to take a couple day break from the story because I need to think about what happens  
  
next in the story. You can always check when Chapter four is up. Or if you want to be  
  
emailed leave your email address in your review. Thanks  
  
SailorJewel 


End file.
